sasukekun you'r so sweet
by anime-rocks-12
Summary: It's inside so please r&r rated M. For latter chapters.This is the write story parins SakuSasu & TeNeji naruhina
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi! anime-rocks-12 here. I love writing and reading! Go ahead call me a freak everybody dose. Oh yeah. Please if you haven't already read my first story 'Cute and corny' please do. hope you like it please review both. Arigato.

Summary: Sakura hurt her ankle while training with Sasuke so he carried her to her house only to find that she lives alone. More chapters to come.

'Rated M for...well you'll find out later. Please read.Arigato.

Sasuke was at the meeting point for team 7. Naturally he was there first. he was thinking about a certain pink haired kunoichi. That he didn't even see her approach him. Good morning Sasuke-kun. Sakura greeted happily.

Good morning Sakura. Sasuke said looking at her.(A/N)(everyone is a little OOC in here soo sorry )They talked a little about how late Naruto and Kakashi are (A/N)(sasuke is more talkative after he killed his brother)

Heeeeeeeeey Sakura-chaaaaaan ,Sasuke-teme guess what??? Naruto yelled to his two best friends. What?!?! They said together. Tsunade tolled me that kakashi-sensai is on an S-rank mission. so we have to train with team Gai for two weeks. Sasuke and Sakura screamed (A/N)(TOLLED YOU THEY WERE OOC)

well thats it for now I have to take a shower and get ready for bed ja ne


	2. OMFG THEY DID WHAT WHERE!

* * *

I'm soooo sorry. I couldn't go on the computer and i was having a hard time putting this chapter up so yeah. don't hate me. And thank you 4 everyone who reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be married and have little Uchiha's running around.

Chapter 2 ... OMFG they did what where:D ps: you'll find out who and what and where if you R/R

TEAM GAI TRAINING GROUNDS

TenTen , Neji , and Lee were training. Then they herd news from there sensei that they will be training with team seven. Cool. Whatever. I'll be training with my beloved Sakura-chan!! Finally the youth kicks in I knew it would be there for me some day.(A/N...If you can't gusse who's who, to bad so sad.)Team seven arrived ,and Lee JUMPED to Sakura , but before he could Sasuke punched him, hard, in the nose. Sa-Sasuke gomen.. Sakura stammered starting to sound like Hinata. So... were's you're sensei?. Sakura asked back to normal. He was here just a second ago. TenTen said. Just then Gai pooffed in front of them, and it was very obvious that he some how got drunk very fast..so TenTen and Neji OFFERED TO TAKE HIM HOME. WHATEVER. THEY ALL SAID TOGETHER. But Sakura and Sasuke knew what the were doing.I mean after all they did that before to. (A/N...WOW I know there not... you know.there first time was the day Sasuke came back to Konoha. I'll wright about it if 4 people review and say yes please tell!!! Cause I wanna wright about it but do you wanna here it. Or in this case read it.)it was nice they both thought.Well we'll start training, okay. Sakura shouted. Okay TenTen yelled back. (A/N...OKAYsame with Sasuke and Sakura's, if you want to read TenTen and Neji having S-E-X. Then please just say I'll be happy to wright about them.) So they trained first Sasuke vs Lee. Sasuke won. then Naruto vs SAKURA. NARUTO WON. Then Sasuke vs Naruto. Sasuke won.then they al rested for awhile Lee on a tree watching Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting right next to each other Lee was the only one mad. Naruto was used to it. He had accidentally barged in on them in the middle when they were still going at it. Total embarrassment. He didn't talk to them for a week but then Hinata tolled him that they were in love thats when Naruto realized that he loved Hinata and then they had sex and now there engaged. ( A/N ... Same as the last two just vote for each one okay.)Hey, Lee said. breaking the odd silence. Where are they.

(A/N...CLIFFY I know im evil and it's realy short but it took a while to put this chapter on i kept getting confussed. I wanna start wrighting the other ones with the flash backs so please say yes. thanks bye.


End file.
